


The Song Was Coming From My Mouth

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Couldn't scream and I couldn't shout."</p>
<p>Vid focusing on the parallels between Sam and Castiel's lack of autonomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Was Coming From My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Bird Song" by Florence and the Machine


End file.
